La Verdad Completa y Honesta
by Jubalii
Summary: Mientras ella se miró en el espejo, se refleja en lo bajo que había caído, y quién era el culpable.


**Uno de mis fanfictions inglés traducidos al español. Por favor, perdona mi mala gramática.**

La Maestra de la Ultraprison no es una mujer ignorante. Que debo saber, teniendo en cuenta que yo soy Maestra de Ultraprison. Mi madre me crió en los más altos círculos de conocimiento que se sabe que tanto el hombre como extraterrestre , con la crianza estricta. Mi infancia no fue fácil, pero el trabajo duro y el abandono a mis emociones más bajas dio sus frutos en el largo plazo, cuando construí la mejor prisión conocida a las mujeres, gobernando mi dominio con mano de hierro y látigo de cuero.

Pero, ¡oh, cómo han caído los valientes! Si mi madre me hubiera visto ahora ella me habría despreciado; traído a mis rodillas por un dientudo, imprudente excusa, mal educado para un hombre! Él perdido el poco control que tenía sobre mi mujeres y yo; no en días, pero en cuestión de _horas_! Cuando me desperté junto a él, las olas de repulsión que sentía eran nada comparado con el horror que experimenté después, cuando me caí tan bajo como para dormir con él voluntariamente después de ser rechazado por el Señor Stingray.

He perdido por completo el control de nuevo, esta vez de dormir con ese monstruo transgénero de un guardia de seguridad. No es que fuera malo- no, era maravilloso. Por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí… libre. Me sentí como si todas las emociones embotelladas que tenía dentro de mí se habían ido, y yo era capaz de ver el verdadero yo.

Si tan sólo hubiera durado. Después de regresar a mi Ultraprison, encontré mi nueva libertad tenía un precio. Las mujeres ya no me temían. Ellos no me respetan. Oh, sí, he oído los rumores. En las duchas, susurró entre celdas, notas aprobadas en el patio; He oído todo. _Ella es tan caliente que ella va a dormir con nadie! Tal resistencia! Primero bestialidad, a continuación, el lesbianismo! Ella es un monstruo en la cama!_

Era exasperante. Por último, el colmo llegó cuando escuché una conversación telefónica entre Cherice y su pequeño novio, su amado Jared, el hombre que la amaba. "No sé, Jared. Ella es tan extraño últimamente. No estoy seguro de lo que está aún buscando, pero ella no es ella misma nunca más. Ella va tras cosas que ni siquiera el hombre de la basura sería recoger."

Cherice! Eso Jezabel se suponía que era mi contador, mi asesor! Y aquí está ella, uniéndose en el chisme que amenazaba con hacerme una locura! Se hizo eco en mi mente, convirtiendo mis sentidos fuera. Todo lo que oí eran voces, todo lo que vi eran miradas. Todo el mundo estaba hablando de mí, propia puta del Ultraprison. No podía escapar. Por una vez en mi vida, me sentía. Y fue doloroso.

Rompí las flores de mi cabeza; Me rompí esa maldita guitarra sobre sonrisa satisfecha de Bruce. No hay más sentimientos, no más angustia. Sin inseguridad. Maestra estaba de vuelta, y no va a ninguna parte en el corto plazo. Rompí a través de la prisión como un torbellino. Nadie estaba a salvo de mí, no Cherice, no Bruce, ni siquiera el Doctora. Al final del día, nadie se atrevió a mirarme.

Ahora, como mirarme en el espejo, lo sé exactamente quién tiene la culpa de mis problemas. Yo entrecerrar los ojos, y yo lo veo. Sus gafas amarillas pegajosas, las cejas gruesas, criados en un reto ... sí, él es la causa de todo esto. Si no hubiera sido por él y su estúpida "Lockdown de Amor", que nunca habría de segunda adivinado mi educación. Una Maestra no puede sentir emociones tontas como el amor, o confianza, o la atracción. Ella no puede pasar una noche libre y sin restricciones. Ella debe ser fuerte, exigente, inquebrantable. Mi madre estaba en lo cierto.

Me quedo hasta que mi ojos de agua y el reflejo en el espejo se convierte en la de él. Sé que su mente, su especie. Se esconde detrás de esa sonrisa tonta, ese personaje infantil, pero ese no es el lo cierto. La verdadera persona detrás de esos lentes amarillas es sádica, sin moral ni un ápice de arrepentimiento por algo que ha hecho. Hay un amor desenfrenado de sangre y la violencia, a la par con una sed implacable para poder abrumador que rivaliza con la mía. Me acuerdo de una parte de esa noche que pasé con él: los dos nos vimos las verdaderas caras de la otra.

La peor parte es que me gustó lo que vi.


End file.
